Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. More recently, robotic mowers and/or remote controlled mowers have also become options for consumers to consider.
As technological capabilities have improved, various devices or sensors have been developed that are capable of employment to monitor various aspects of working conditions. However, even with the improvement of monitoring devices or sensors, robotic vehicles (e.g., robotic mowers) have been unable to collect and model image data over time via the cloud to provide more accurate and updated garden information. Thus, it may be desirable to expand the capabilities of robotic vehicles to improve their utility and functionality.